20 Things You Don't Know About Sairah Khan
by Khwaish
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS OF CHOUX PASTRY HEART. That said, the title is self-explanatory. That's not a summary, is it? Okay, here goes: 20 things that you didn't know about our favorite OC.


A/N: Hello, my lovlies! I know, I know, I'm such a lazy ass. It's been, like 7 months since I updated. My apologies... RL is a bitch ;p. This is an attempt to shock my creativity into submission. Oh, and SPOILERS for future chapters of Choux Pastry Heart.

20 Things You Don't Know About Sairah Khan

20) She is a slave to Starbucks, and a self-described "coffee ho," but what she really craves at the best and worst of times is good, strong ginger chai.

19) The worst day of her life was not the day her mother pushed her down the stairs thinking she was a burglar, nor was it the day that she'd watched her father leave for work and had known with a cold certainty that he wasn't coming back. It was the day she accepted that she was never going to see Greg House again.

18) She went fourteen years straight without crying. That ended April 6th, 2009, the day of her interview at Princeton-Plainsboro, when she walked into Greg's office.

17) She doesn't drink, not because she's religious, or has control issues, or is über-healthy. She doesn't drink because aside from champagne, ice wine, and the occasional mojito, she hates the taste.

16) She loves rain. Loves walking in it, driving in it, looking at it. Seventy five days after she met Robert Chase, she discovered she loves dancing in it the best.

15) Like her godfather, she also had a complicated relationship with little white pills. Unlike her godfather, she learned to hide it by taking melatonin instead of Ambien.

14) She overtips. Valets, waiters, waitresses, bartenders, bellhops, food delivery guys, dry cleaners, the guy at Coldstone…

13) One of her biggest regrets is that she cannot play the violin. She secretly wants to be a badass violin player with an amp in a DC Metro station.

12) She will never, ever, ever admit it out loud. Not even to Greg. God, especially not to Greg. But ever since 2009's annual Oncology benefit, she has developed a small crush on James Wilson that annoys her daily.

11) Her mother used to tell her that all she needed was to take Sairah's face in her hands and look at her for five seconds, and all her problems will vanish. It took her more than two months to realize she did the same thing with Robert every morning.

10) While she has not, and will not master Van Halen's two handed technique, she does play guitar. She does, however get regularly mocked by Greg for her mostly "coffeehouse" repertoire.

9) She doesn't think that Greg realizes, but they have a song. The very first song that he taught her to play on the piano, and to this day, she can't hear "Happy Together" without getting misty.

8) Her lunch is not complete until whatever she's eating is not properly treated with the mind-numbingly hot mustard she prefers.

7) She is obsessed with mint. When she can't get chai, she likes peppermint tea. The only cocktail she can stomach is a mojito, extra sweet, extra minty. A single winter day does not pass without her craving peppermint mocha, and she honestly enjoys brushing her teeth in the morning.

6) Allison might have been one of her closest female friends, but she knew, with absolute certainty, that no matter what was going on, she would always count on a shoulder and a joke from Remy Hadley. The feeling was entirely mutual.

5) She doesn't like Foreman. Dr. Foreman, as she always addresses him, is a pompous ass in her opinion, which Robert always finds ironic. And James. And Greg, for that matter.

4) She's been in plenty of frightening situations in her life, what with the schizophrenic mother, the risky surgeries, and that one hostage situation. But the most scared she's ever been was the day she had looked into Robert Chase's eyes and realized that she could not live a single day without him.

3) She has a small orgasm every time someone says 'Lindt,' or 'nutella', for that matter. Her stash of chocolate hazelnut truffles is under lock and key in Remy's locker… because she can't trust herself, and Remy's the only one she knows who's allergic to hazelnuts.

2) She's as surprised as Dr. Cuddy is, but they're sort of friends. At least, as Robert put it, ever since that bizarre night when she walked in on her blasting The Killers and giving a bottle of ice wine a workout, they have an understanding.

1) She's okay. She's been okay all of her life. But now, whether it's in either of their offices, her kitchen, his bathroom, or any other place, she's happy. She's happy when Robert wraps her up in his arms and they cling to each other. No, not just happy… she's finally at peace.


End file.
